Ouran High School: Senior Years
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: Hazuki stepped into a host club hoping to become a host. Her goal was simple. Host people, get money. But that wasn't at all what happened because in the Ouran High School Host Club, nothing really works the way you want it to. RR!
1. Another Fujioka

**Ouran High School Host Club  
****© Dark Princess  
**I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I guess all of you know that.

**OURAN HOST CLUB: SENIOR YEARS**

**Summary: **Hazuki stepped into a host club hoping to become a host. Her goal was simple. Host people, get money. But that wasn't at all what happened because in the Ouran High School Host Club, nothing really works the way you want it to.

**Category: **Romance/drama

**Episode 01: Another Fujioka.**

The violet-eyed girl stared outside through the window with narrowed eyes and a depressed expression on her face. Envelopes were strewn on the sofa beside her. She placed her right leg up firmly on the furniture and planted her foot on the cushioned seat. When she moved her gaze down to the bills that were staring back at her the girl looked troubled and stressed. A black and white cat jumped up onto her lap and startled her. She calmed down and smiled before gently stroking the cat.

-

The guy with the black cap stood outside of the huge academy's entrance. He looked to his left and whispered to himself, "Ouran Academy…" There was a hint of interest in his voice. He was sure that 'she' was studying here. As he shoved his hands into his deep pockets he stared ahead of him before walking towards the main building. As he passed the students around him most of the girls paused to stare at awe; blushing madly as they caught a glimpse.

"Who is that?" One of the students shot the question at her friend as she grabbed her friend. Her eyes stalked the guy that just passed her by.

"Actually… I don't know myself." The other replied, "But he looks so hot!" They suddenly turned into "MOE" mode for him.

He found himself in front of the Third Music Room and stared at the doors with eyes hidden under his black cap. His hands curled around the door handle and once he squeaked it open Sakura petals burst at him. He didn't lose his composure.

"Welcome." Handsome voices rang his ears and he saw 7 good-looking gentlemen in the center of the room. There was a long awkward silence when they realized that it was a guy standing by the door.

"Guy..?" One of the redheads pointed at his twin, "Ne… what should we do?"

He stood coolly by the door while the blond, Suoh Tamaki, stared intently at him. He has never seen a man as handsome as Tamaki before. The guy's eyes traveled to the second shortest gentleman and his eyes narrowed even more. He strode towards the small, cute girl who pretended to be a guy and grabbed her arm, "Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Nani? How did you-?" Haruhi's eyes widened and Tamaki, along with the twins, froze. They quickly walked behind to him and tried to grab his arms but before they could, the guy smoothly and quickly slid away.

Tamaki stepped in front of Haruhi, looking at the guy with an angry and determined face, "What are you doing to our Haruhi?!" The guy's dark purple eyes stared right into Tamaki's and the blond visibly gulped when he felt a different aura emitting from the guy.

"Hazuki, what are you doing here?" Haruki pointed at him, surprised.

The guys looked at her and then at the guy, "Hazuki?!" They all repeated with question marks popping all around them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He retorted with the question, his eyes still set on her. Kyouga was still expressionless until just now when a small smirk appeared on his face. Hazuki scanned the room with his eyes, "I heard that you worked here!" He paused for a short while, "How much do you get?"

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Well, actually, I don't get anything. I'm in debt." She sulked and her shoulders drooped as vertical lines suddenly appeared on her forehead.

The twins placed their arms on Haruhi's shoulders from behind and engulfed Haruhi with a hug. "Haruhiiiiiiii—" They called out her name together, "Haruhi, who is this? A friend of yours?"

Haruhi turned to them who looked a little lost at the idea of her relationship with the guy, "Oh, I'm sorry… This is, um, my… younger—"

"—brother." He told them, "I am her younger brother." He looked straight into their eyes and Haruhi could only expel a mushroom breath.

"Younger?" They repeated together with dotted eyes.

"He doesn't look younger than you, Haru-chan." Hannizuka pointed it out.

Haruhi looked away, "Yeah…" She was hiding something that was for sure. She continued, "But it was decided that way…" She sweat dropped even more when she recalled her dad deciding him as the 'younger' sibling.

_"Let's make her a younger sibling, ne—?" Haruhi's father, Ranka, told her. "Papa wanted to have a second child anyway—" Ranka seemed to be excited that all Haruhi could do was sweat drop._

Haruhi's sweat drops multiplied.

"I didn't know you had a younger brother…" Hikaru eyed the guy. Kaoru nodded in agreement, hanging his left arm on his older brother's shoulder.

"She doesn't." Hazuki replied and everyone looked at him. They started to mumble amongst themselves, each with a puzzled look.

Haruhi sighed, "My dad adopted him a year ago…" They paused and looked at the two siblings. They 'ooh-ed' in unison. Haruhi scratched the back of her head. She wanted to hide her younger 'brother' as long as she could from the 'rich spoilt' brats.

"They are..?" Hazuki pointed at them while looking at Haruhi for introductions.

"The hosts in this school." Haruhi replied unenthusiastically.

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere looking as passionate and as good-looking as he could as always. "Even though you are Haruhi's younger brother," He prodded Hazuki's forehead with his index finger, "Guys other than us are not allowed to be in here." He nodded as if it was true.

"Since when was that rule made?" Kaoru mumbled to his twin.

Hikaru nodded in agreement, "Yo Lord—."

"Unless they work here!" Tamaki raised his hand and pointed at the ceiling as he started to daydream. "_If Hazuki is Haruhi's younger brother then I can know more about Haruhi!_" His eyes sparkled with joy, "Aah— I can see Haruhi's feminine personality!"

"Lord, what are you thinking?" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted as they spoke from behind him. They slid on each his side as stars twinkled around him, "Are you plotting something again?"

Kyoya walked towards Hazuki with his file, "How about it? Will you work here?" Hazuki gave Kyouga a serious look.

"What are you talking about, Kyoya-san?" Haruhi refused the idea of Hazuki working in the club, "Hazuki-san doesn't go to school here." She paused and then looked at Hazuki, "Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in one right now?" She tilted her head to one side.

Sweat drops hung behind Hazuki's head, he had been an adopted sibling for about a year and he hasn't even thought of it yet.

Kyoya had a sly smile pasted on his face now as he fixed his specs on his nose, "Anyone who works here will receive huge pay."

Hazuki's eyes burned into him, "Huge?"

"Yes, huge." Kyoya repeated the word slowly and heavily in a way that it mesmerized Hazuki. They both stared at each other silently. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to eavesdrop on what Tamaki is muttering to himself while Hannizuka was sitting on Morizuka's shoulder, looking at the twins and Tamaki with dotted eyes. Haruhi was sweat dropping alone between the two groups.

"Let me work here." Hazuki said out loud without any hesitation. Everyone was surprised and jerked their heads to look at him. He didn't need any persuasion from them. It seemed that the offer of a huge pay was enough to get him to join. "Let me work here."

Tamaki swirled around with his hand dramatically on his forehead. "Yosh!" He stopped beside Hazuki and patted his shoulder as he placed his other hand under his chin, nodding, "From today onwards, you will do the errands!"

"Errands?" Hazuki asked, "Why errands?" He looked a little disgruntled.

"Go get more commoner instant coffee!!" Tamaki pointed into thin air towards what seemed the direction of his so-called commoner instant coffee and Hazuki had an irritated look on his face as a black aura surrounded him.

He wondered what he had gotten himself into...

To be continued…

**Next Episode: Mysterious Host.**

**An errand boy doesn't seem to get a lot of payment compared to a host. Hazuki needs to become a host to get a 'huge' amount of money no matter what. Kyoya decided to give him a hand. However, the twins refused. Hikaru didn't seem to like this rude younger brother of Haruhi… So what will happen next? **

How's the introduction first episode? I haven't written any story for a long time, somehow I felt like to start write again. I hope you enjoyed the first episode.


	2. Mysterious Host

Ouran High School Host Club

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**© Dark Princess ()**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I guess all of you knows that.

**OURAN HOST CLUB: SENIOR YEARS**

**Summary: **Hazuki stepped into a host club hoping to become a host. Her goal was simple. Host people, get money. But that wasn't at all what happened because in the Ouran High School Host Club, nothing really works the way you want it to.

**Category: **Romance/drama

**Episode 02: Mysterious Type. **

"_Yosh." He held on chin nodding, "From today onwards, you do for us some errands." _

"_Errands?" Hazuki repeated a bit puzzled, "Why errands?" He looked a bit pissed. _

"_Go get more Commoner Instant Coffee!" Tamaki pointed and Hazuki had black forehead with irritated look. _

The Host Club is open. Tamaki was satisfying his customers on the sofa, holding one of them. "Ah, your hair looked beautiful today, like a princess…" He held on her long hair and smelled them. The girls went to moe-moe mode.

Haruhi walked towards Tamaki and stopped. "What's wrong, Haruhi?" He asked still looking and adoring his customers.

"Tamaki-sempai, I don't think you should let him do the errands…" Haruhi said out to him and Tamaki turned to look at her.

"Why?" He stood up with his arms on his hips. "He is a commoner, surely he would know what Instant Coffee is."

Haruhi looked away with irritated eyes and vertical lines on her forehead, "No… that's not I am talking about…" She looked at Tamaki again, "But I thought you wanted to make him a host."

"Certainly he is good-looking and will give more merits for this club," Kyoya pushed his specs, "but he doesn't meet the requirements of a host."

"Does a host need requirements, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked pulling Kyoya's trousers with innocent look. The girls went moe-moe again. Hunny started crying, "But… but… I never been told that I met the requirements… does this mean I don't meet the requirements, Kyo-kun…"

Kyoya looked down at him with a smile, "For Hazuki as exception…" Haruhi snapped and almost crash down.

"Why as an exception…?" Haruhi asked irritated, "This club is weird…" _"Hazuki-san must be pissed…"_

"As long as I get paid… I'll accept it…" All the girls turned around and saw Hazuki taking off his black cap. The others started to adore his real look that was hidden under the cap. The messy dark brown hair was almost similar to Haruhi and mysterious purple eyes. The girls lips opened silently and few seconds later, they began screamed and had love shapes in their eyes. He looked at them with a serious look. They went to moe-moe mode again.

"Hazuki-san, when did you cut your hair?" Surprised, Haruhi walked towards her. Hazuki's eyes narrowed down and kept silence. Haruhi had a sweat dropped. As usual Hazuki wouldn't reply.

"Anyhow, for your information, Hazuki, mind that there's a 'huge' different being an 'Errand Boy' and 'Host'," Kyoya pointed up innocently and everyone looked at him.

"What's the difference?" Hunny titled his head a side looking lost with small clovers around him. The girls screamed again. Hazuki had an irritated look, _'What's this club anyway?' _

Haruhi began to talk to Hazuki. One of the twin seem to be irritated what Haruhi is doing, in addition how Hazuki stare to her was different. His eyes were narrowed. He harrumphed, "I don't think you need to teach him how to make Instant Coffee. I am sure he knows because he is after all a 'commoner'." He looked away while the other twin looked puzzled looking at him.

Haruhi giggled, "But he doesn't know how to make Instant Coffee…" Tamaki immediately stood and appear behind Haruhi and Hazuki surprised.

"A commoner doesn't know how to make Instant Coffee?" The girls started wondered and talked to each other.

"Hmm… Who is the newbie?" One girl asked with a smirk and determined eyes. The blonde curly hair was sparkling and the dark blue eyes were satisfied about something.

Kyoya snapped and looked at the young pretty lady, "Oh… he's Fujioka Haruhi's younger brother…"

"Ohh…" She said alone to herself and thought alone to herself, "Not bad…" She observed Hazuki. "I want to designate him…" She stood up and headed towards Hazuki, her eyes set towards Hazuki. Everyone looked at her move. She looked intently towards Hazuki, who was just few centimeters taller than her. "I'm Kaedo Sylvia, nice to meet you…" She smiled prettily while the others started to adore her.

As expected Kaedo Sylvia was an open-minded lady, among the entire customers the host had. She always get a hold what she desire, all the time. Even though Japanese blood, she was raised in French for a long time and preferred to be called as Sylvia.

"Just call me Sylvia…" She looked at him politely, "I want to designate you…" It was quiet for a moment. Few minutes later, the girls and hosts began to be surprised except Kyoya.

"You must… be kidding, Sylvia-san…" Haruhi retorted with sweat drops and the twins' eyes grew wide. Why a pretty and rich girl like her would want a commoner?

The Host Club is closed and the members discussed about Hazuki's appearance as a host. Surely he really wanted to be a Host because of the 'huge' payment. He would do anything for money. Tamaki thought alone, "But this host club has all the types. What other type should we have?" The twins agreed nodding.

"True, Lord. We can't make him a Host," They glared directly towards Hazuki, who was standing on the corner. Haruhi chipped in and agreed. "Hazuki-san doesn't go to school here."

"But Sylvia-san wants to designate him…" Hunny said a word while eating his favorite strawberry cake, Morizuka nodded.

Kyoya pushed his specs as usual and his glasses flashed a reflection of Hazuki, "But he will draw more customers. Maybe it will help Haruhi to end her _debt_…" Haruhi immediately snapped and became stone. The word debt appeared behind her.

Suddenly, a roaring sound filled the room and the room began to quake. The others were composed as usual while Hazuki snapped for a while, "Earthquake?" She heard a high-powered motor under the floor, "No..?" A stage pop out from the floor and there was a pretty brown headed lady with a microphone on the stage. Hazuki's eye borrows moved drastically. "What the hell-?" Even though surprised, his face still looked serious.

"O-hohohoho," She cackled, "Naïve, naïve!" She was looking directly towards Hazuki, "This is perfect situation where you need help from the manager."

The twins pop from the corner, "We don't need a manager and we don't have a manager…" They ran off while Renge chased them angrily.

"Where am I anyway?" Hazuki's head move back drastically with sweat drops. Tamaki stood up with an innocent and troubled look, "Oh Renge-san, please help us…" Haruhi sweat dropped in the corner.

"Ho-ho-ho," Renge cackled again, "At this situation, we can only make him the Mysterious Type." She immediately pointed towards Hazuki. "Fujioka Hazuki."

It was silent for a while and the party started to fuss.

"_That's true… Zuki-chan __**is**__ kinda mysterious…" _

"_He doesn't talk much… he's just being __**blunt**_

"_He is scary… he might make customers __**run away**_

"_Even though different from Hazuki's natural type, mysterious type wouldn't be __**that bad**_

Veins were popping out from the dark brown headed, gripping his fists tight. What have he joined anyway? Are they insulting or praising him?

"Mysterious Type is quite an interesting view…" Kyoya smirked and looked at Hazuki, "Don't you agree, Hazuki-san?" Hazuki was looking directly at this person, with his file, recording everything around.

"Wait-a-minute!!" One of the red-headed rushed through his words, "Are you saying that we're going to accept this… this…" He was trying to look for a word to call him. Hazuki was looking directly at him, deeply.

"Now now… Hikaru…" Kaoru held his older brother's shoulder, "He can play with us, too. We need a new toy." Hikaru clenched his teeth, for some reason, he didn't like this adopted brother. He harrumphed and looked away.

"So it's decided then," Tamaki hit his right palm and walked towards Hazuki. He held on Hazuki's shoulder, "From today onwards, you will be a host."

Renge drank her drink, "My work is done here…" The stage buried down to the floor and Hazuki watched this. He sweat dropped. He grabbed Tamaki's hands and put them down. He was walked away and Tamaki felt left behind. Hazuki walked towards Kyoya who looked lost.

"Hmm?" Kyoya looked at him. Hazuki pull out a hand with a serious look, "I would like to have an advance payment…" It was silent in a while and the members were black and white. The cold wind passes by. It was a fuss later on.

The twins began saying things to Hazuki, who was in chibi form and irritated look. Tamaki was trying to protest for Hazuki from the evil-twins' insults. Hunny was pulling Hazuki's arm to play with him while Haruhi mushroom breathed from the corner, "Basically he's here just because of money…"

To be continued…

**Next Episode: Sylvia's Intention**

**Sylvia was interested in Hazuki. She wanted more than designate him, she wants to own him. Even though Hazuki was money-crazy, doesn't mean he would do what ever Sylvia wants. Being rejected and enraged, Sylvia immediately plotted revenge on Hazuki.**


	3. Sylvia’s Intention

Ouran High School Host Club

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**© Dark Princess ()**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I guess all of you knows that.

**OURAN HOST CLUB: SENIOR YEARS**

**Summary: **Hazuki stepped into a host club hoping to become a host. Her goal was simple. Host people, get money. But that wasn't at all what happened because in the Ouran High School Host Club, nothing really works the way you want it to.

**Category: **Romance/drama

**Episode 03: Sylvia's Intention. **

The Host Club is now open.

Hazuki was given a formal and expensive attire that wasn't the school's uniform. She was the apple of the eye on that very day. Just like Renge said, she was mysterious. She avoided questions by not replying to anything that were asked of her. Hazuki kept silent and Haruhi sweat dropped. But even though she was like that the customers were attracted to her. Haruhi hung her head low below her shoulders; irritated with Hazuki. Hazuki seemed to be getting used to becoming a host.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru muttered behind Hikaru who was watching silently at Haruhi and Hazuki, assuming that they have something other than a sibling relationship. To begin with, they weren't blood related and Hikaru was feeling annoyed for some reason.

"Excuse me; I think it's my turn to be hosted by Hazuki-kun…" The girls looked up and saw a serious faced Sylvia, her eyes narrowed. They visibly gulped and ran off to the other hosts, apologizing. "Hello, is this seat taken?" Sylvia looked prettily at Hazuki.

Hazuki was staring at her and Sylvia was confident that Fujioka Hazuki had fallen for her. "You don't need to be impatient. No need to rush things." Hazuki closed her eyes; composed and Sylvia was a bit surprised. Hazuki stood up; she didn't like this lady at all. She had no manners, similar to someone she once knew.

"Hazuki, where are you going?" Kyoya saw her standing, "You should 'entertain' your customer." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hazuki. Hazuki's eyes narrowed and her stare threw daggers at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-san's right, you know…" Feeling somewhat victorious, Sylvia placed her chin on her palms as her elbows rested on the table. Her legs were crossed under the table. She then slowly lifted her eyes to look at Hazuki with a smirk.

Hazuki's face showed visible disgust as she returned to her seat. Sylvia's smirk widened and her eyes completely set on her. She began to feel uncomfortable under Sylvia's stare but she managed to hide her uneasiness behind a stony expression. Sylvia slid across the couch to sit right next to her and her hands took Hazuki's into hers. Hazuki jerked her hand away in such a speed that Sylvia was pulled a little off her seat but she stopped herself just in time. Hazuki got off the couch and took a few steps away from her before turning to look at Sylvia, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Don't think I'm the same as them." She muttered under her breath, loud enough for those close to them to hear and walked away. She headed towards Kyoya, "I am sorry Kyoya, I would like to be designated to someone other than her..." She said it bluntly and the whole room became dead silent. Kaedo Sylvia had never been rejected and so humiliated in her life.

There was a loud shattering of China teapot, teacups and the crash of a metal tray and soon after, the smack of flesh against flesh. Sylvia had slapped Hazuki as hard as she could. She had never felt so angry. She had lowered her head slightly causing her blonde hair to hide her eyes. "You better remember this!" She shouted and ran out of the room.

Hazuki's cheek was burning red but if she was feeling any pain she did not show it. "Hazuki-san…" Haruhi whispered under her breath as she watched him standing there alone. She knew the reason why Hazuki rejected Sylvia.

Hazuki closed her eyes and then she glanced at the corridor where Sylvia had disappeared off to under half lidded eyes. It wasn't the first time she was hit square in the face. He slowly walked out of the Music Room towards an aimless journey and stopped in front of one of the French windows that were placed on almost every wall of this school. She stared at the outside as she leaned her forehead on the clear glass, her hands slightly smudging the surface. The sunset was a beautiful, fiery orange but the beauty, at the moment, held no interest for her. Tamaki hadn't scolded her for emotionally hurting and publicly embarrassing a customer. Hazuki felt guilty for tarnishing the name of the host but the guilt was absence when it came to Sylvia.

Hazuki removed herself from her train of thoughts when she heard soft footsteps in the direction which she was going. She turned her head slightly in one quick move and saw Sylvia walking towards her. She continued to place the expressionless mask of a face. "What do you want?" She asked Sylvia, her voice slightly harsh.

"Do you realize that you're the first one who have ever done that to me?" She pointed out, her face a distorted scowl that the beautiful sunset had heightened the fierceness. Hazuki said nothing. "I will make you pay for what you did to me, Fujioka." She took slow steps towards Hazuki and a moment later she suddenly grabbed her to the floor. Hazuki's eyes widened in surprise and it grew even wider when Sylvia ripped off her top dress. Sylvia sneered from under her and took a deep breath.

She screamed for help.

Since it was near the Third Music Room, all the hosts ran out to see what was happening and saw the scene. "Hazuki?" Both Sylvia and Hazuki looked up at them. Hazuki's expression was still stuck in a surprised stare while Sylvia had the look of satisfaction of her witty plan.

Sylvia grabbed onto Hazuki's shirt before shoving her off her body. She jumped up and ran over to where Tamaki was with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Tamaki-sama!!" She dug her face into is chest, dampening the front of his shirt. She raised her head, her eyes shining with her fake tears, "I tried to apologize to him… for what happened earlier… But… But he suddenly became violent!!"

Hikaru was clenching his teeth. Just as he thought, Hazuki wasn't a good person. "You…" He strode over to Hazuki and angrily grabbed her by the collar; pushing her to the wall. When her body collided with the wall the sound was loud. A look of pain flashed across Hazuki's face but she quickly cleared any emotions.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi stepped forward trying to stop him.

"Stop it, Hikaru," Even Kaoru tried to calm him down.

Tamaki was about to wrap his arms around Sylvia but instead he gently pushed her away from him. "Tamaki-sama?" She questioned his reaction and behavior.

"Stop your foolishness, Sylvia. Hazuki would never do such a thing." His eyes were shadowed behind his golden fringe. The small Hunny, Morizuka and Kyoya agreed. Hazuki's face finally showed some emotion. A look of surprise aimed at the four who defended her.

Kyoya pushed his specs up along the length of his elegant nose while his arms were crossed over his chest, "He wouldn't go that far." He looked at Sylvia through the lens, "He is too much of a gold-digger to ruin his chance of being a host with us." Veins began popping out from Hazuki's head as she shut her eyes in irritated anger.

"Kyoya-sempaii" Hikaru yelled in disagreement, "Are you telling me you trust this 'gold-digger'?" He was furious. What if Hazuki would do the same thing to Haruhi?

Sylvia took a few steps back with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why won't you believe me?" The small blond Hunny began to talk and Sylvia looked at him.

Hunny held his pink bunny tightly, "Even though Hazuki is expressionless and a gold-digger," He looked up cutely at Sylvia, "We are sure he wouldn't do that…"

Morizuka agreed and looked at Hikaru, "Let go of him, Hikaru."

"Hunny-sempaii, Mori-sempaii" Hikaru bit his lower lip and reluctantly let Hazuki go, "What if he had a different intention?! What if--!"

"That depends on whose intention it was, Hikaru." Kyoya's turned his gaze to Sylvia. She was taken aback at his piercing stare, "Am I right, Ms. Sylvia?"

"But—" Hikaru wanted to protest but Haruhi chipped in.

"No… he wouldn't do it…" Haruhi looked up at him with a smile. She looked at Hazuki, who was looking directly at her, "Because-"

"Haruhii… don't…" Hazuki quietly pleaded; she didn't want them to know. She lowered her head in defeat.

"Because Hazuki is a girl…" Haruhi pointed out. There was a deafening silence and then everyone yelped out in surprise except for the smiling Kyoya, who seem to know before the revelation.

"Girl?" Hikaru repeated, his hands were shaking. Hazuki didn't look like a girl; unlike Haruhi.

"Girl." Sylvia couldn't believe it. She was attracted to someone of the same gender as she was and now, she was even more humiliated. She was jerked into reality when Kyoya was standing in front of her, blocking her view of Hazuki.

"I think you should know where you stand at the moment." Sylvia looked frightened under his deadly stare, "Either you want to report or just leave how it is— For your information this is not a threat." Kyoya smiled.

Sylvia's eye brow quivered dramatically in fright and worry; it was a threat. She stood still and then apologized. She left them, walking away. Kyoya turned to the others and smiled at all of them, who were still surprised with the newly exposed truth of Hazuki's gender. Tamaki's soul was floating out from his mouth.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru stared at the back of his head.

Hikaru stared quietly at Hazuki; he didn't accept that Hazuki was the adopted younger 'sister'. "Esssh!!" He grabbed Hazuki's shoulders. Hazuki's eyes flashed a confused look. Without any hesitation he pulled her jacket down to confirm something. He didn't mean to pull the shirt as well but that was what happened. Every guy in the corridor chorused an "Ooooo!"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi barked angrily. Hikaru blushed when he actually saw the bouncing mounds on Hazuki's chest entrapped and enfolded with white cloth.

Hazuki's eyes narrowed, a huge vein popped out, "Satisfied?" Hikaru was still blushing red and shaking nervously. He moved back to give Hazuki some space and she turned her head away from everyone. She pulled her clothes back on and deftly slipped the buttons through their holes. Unlike Hikaru, and everyone else for a matter of fact, she was unbelievably composed.

"Girl… a girl…" Hikaru repeated, trying to convince himself and finally faced her to apologize. Ever since he saw Hazuki, he was sure she was a boy because of how she acted and appeared. He hung his head below his shoulders and started to boil when he remembered what he just saw.

"Since you found out that I'm a girl, does this mean I'm kicked out of the club?" Hazuki looked at Kyoya. Kyoya smiled and looked at Tamaki, who was still a solid rock with his jaw open; his soul still floating. "Haruhi is a girl too," Hazuki pointed out, "I shouldn't be an exception."

Kyoya smiled to her, "You're right." He crossed his arms and lowered his head before looking back at her.

Hazuki passed Hikaru by and stopped next to her. Hikaru's face began to be bright red.

To be continued…

**Next Episode: Examination**

**Now the host club knows that Hazuki is a girl but who says she can become a host if she is not a student from the school? Hazuki needs to enroll in Ouran Academy and pass the examination!**


End file.
